The Border Line
by Dejitaru Ryuu
Summary: Naruto and Yugito are on the border line. Will they step over the line or will they walk away? Naruto/Yugito One-Shot


**The Border Line**

**30 Minute Brainstrom Version**

It has started ever since grade school. He no longer remembers how or when or why. But for some reason he can't shake the feeling he wasn't always like this. One day enjoying a game of tag with the others and the next insults, beatings and bullying. And it stayed there. When he got to high-school it didn't become any better. Some of his old school attended as well and they kept their punching bag.

Naruto Uzumaki, orphaned, drop-out, dead-last, loser.

She remembers it quite well. What happened before is a blur or black. Anything past that single second is erased from her memory. That one moment that, at the first day in high school, one of her sempai grabbed her and raped her in the cheerleader locker room that was unused due constructions. Fear and confusion shut down her body, allowing her sempai to do what he pleases. The next day all her friends left her. The sempai bragged about how wild she was in bed, even if it is a complete lie. Others followed soon, they never did anything, they lied and bragged. Even if it only happened once and the rest are lies they still whisper insults in the hall.

Yugito Nii, slut, sex-kitten, whore.

_

* * *

_

Both targeted by the cruel world we call society.

_Both confused on what to do._

_Both scared of everything._

_Both are walking on the border line._

* * *

They're first meeting is the fist week of the new school year. Naruto for being loud and Yugito for using harsh language. Both didn't care. It was their way of escape, but they're still closing in on the border line. The teacher who is watching them feels annoyed that he has to supervise those two but decides to got outside and read a book for a few hours, leaving the 2 alone. Those hours the teacher left they talked to each other. Not much is spoken, their eyes told books to each other.

Later on when other students had detention as well Naruto and Yugito where never far away from each other. Either they where sitting next to each other or they where sharing a desk and helped each other out.

Months passed and there is one magical moment both haven't foreseen nor had planned. That single moment they where in Yugito's home. That single moment their lips touched. That single moment they became lovers.

_

* * *

_

In that single moment they forgot Society.

_In that single moment they didn't think._

_In that single moment they where together._

_In that single moment the borderline is gone._

* * *

It's only a month later that Yugito brought shocking news to Naruto. Simply because that single moment was unforeseen she was pregnant. Both couldn't be more happier as the border line remains away.

Then when Yugito was no longer able to hide it, it happened. Her sempai came back, graduated in the meantime, and caugth them together rubbing her pregnant stomach. Naruto is beaten to the ground and is forced to watch as he takes advantage of Yugito again. But this time he brought help along and he was forced to watch as more people took advantage of his girlfriend, his lover, his everything.

_

* * *

_

The borderline returned.

* * *

Because of the abuse the child is born death way too early. Both haven't been seen in school for an entire month.

_

* * *

_

Both are standing once again on the borderline.

* * *

School starts again. A new year. Naruto leans against his locker ignoring the world around him. His mind blank. His long black raincoat and dark glasses give him the bad-ass look but everyone knows who he is and insult him along the way. He ignores them. He is waiting.

Yugito walks in the hallways with one goal in mind: Naruto. She smiles when he sees him leaning against his locker and walks up to him. Wrapping her arms around his head they shear a passionate kiss. The crowd whistle but others insult again that the dobe has to resort to the slut. But both didn't mind. Both had this planned.

A teacher walks up to them to break them apart. Kissing is not allowed in the school building especially not the way they're at it. but before he can open his mouth he drops death on the ground. Blood seeping from his forehead. Everyone takes a step back as the barrel of the gun still smokes. Naruto smiles as he lowers the gun slightly. Everyone runs for it. A second gun appears, wielded by Yugito, and a slaughter begins. Bullets rip trough the walls of the school or trough the flesh or running students and teachers. Empty clips and shells lie on the ground as the couple slowly make their way trough the halls until they're outside. Greeted by the barrel of various handguns, shotguns and rifles. Both check the ammunition of their guns and smile to each other. Both only have 1 bullet left.

Gunshots fill the sky as a hail of bullets tear past them. A few hit them but missing vital parts. Lying on the ground they look at each other and smile. With their free hands they grab each other before putting their guns to their heads and fire without hesitation. The bullets enter their brain and exit on the other side of their head and shatter as they collide. Leaving only small trails of metal between the two.

_

* * *

_

Both misunderstood by society.

_Both led on the brink of their sanity._

_Both minds blank as they went._

_Both have crossed the borderline._

* * *

This is something I wrote in a quick 30 minutes since I'm on a writers block in Demonic Assassins. This might not be a very good story but to me it felt good to keep on going about the 2 same words namely 'Border line'. Meaning where the mind draws the line before you snap and do whatever you're doing and no longer care.

It's a quick write but then again, I'm bored


End file.
